Final Fantasy Fantasy
by EvilPenguinofdeath
Summary: Chapter 2 up and running.. Just like my stories...A Xover from all my favorite ff games... It's about a guy who gets lost in a ff like world... Chapter 2 up YA!... So the story goes on...
1. A new Beggining

Authors Note: ~~ Sorry it's not complete but I tried to find another story that I had I knew I had more... This is my second ever fan fic so don't hate me for it. I really am aiming for a cross over here of all my favorite FF  
games so... I hope you like it so enjoy and Peace out ~~  
  
It was a hot sunny day, trees blowing in the wind and the sound of emptiness filled the air. Something was coming, coming from the distance. I stand there and I wait for whatever it is that is coming. I stare into the direction of where I saw the person or thing moving. Was it real? As it approached me I saw he was a man about 6'1 or so. He was carrying a large sword. He looked at me and said, "ha, why would a weak little kid be here?"  
  
"I'm not a kid!" I said.  
He laughs, "ha ha ha pathetic"  
"errrrrrrr..."  
"come," he says.  
"why should I go with you?"  
"Because I'm your only hope for survival," he says, "here take this"  
  
He hands me a sword about 3 to 4 feet long, "ya know how to use it?"  
"Beats me," I say.  
  
I hear a lot of people running, something falls from the sky in front of us. It attacks the guy who gave me the sword. "ow," he says.  
  
(Uh, where am I? This is strange. How did I get here?) I was laying on a bed. "hey sunshine you awake now ya?" (Huh who are you? you sound familiar.) "yeah I'm up," I said.  
  
This guy seemed just like a guy I knew. "that'd be $5 sir," he says.  
  
"$5 for what?" I say.  
  
"the dream" he says.  
  
(what the hell was this guy thinking?) "what?"  
  
"I'm kidding, Friends call me Joe"  
  
"That's my name... well not really." I say.  
  
"Interesting" he says, "So what REALLY is your name?"  
  
"My name is... I don't remember," I say.  
  
"O.K. well is there anyway I can help?" Joe said.  
  
"No, except maybe... do you know who that man was that gave me this sword?" I ask.  
  
"Ahh don't point that thing at me weapons are illegal here in this town." Joe says.  
  
Joe pulls out a book from his backpack and throws it at me. He runs away screaming. I chase him down.  
  
"So this is how you treat strangers uh?" I say.  
  
Just then Joe turned into a demon like thing that looked somewhat human. He started at me.  
  
"No way it can't be... Adamant Armor I thought it didn't exist." I say.  
  
The demon throws a blow. I fly back and hit a wall. A 4 pointed ninja star flies past me and into the demon. The demon screams in pain as it rips the star out of his chest.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be fighting beasts like this alone" Some girl said stepping from the shadows to the right of me.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
"Name's Yuffie, but no time for any intro.'s we got a demon to fight." Yuffie said.  
  
"Are you with anyone?" I ask.  
  
"Yea, hey stupid get over here." She yells.  
  
"I'm coming YA!" Some guy says.  
  
A silly looking man carrying a ball of some sort runs up by us.  
  
"Name's Wakka," he said, "Sorry Yuf, I had to help Lulu she got mad at me cause it was my turn to watch the kid YA."  
  
"Heh, where am I," I ask myself. 


	2. Intro to dream

Authors Note: ~~hey hey, day two of being on fanfiction.net but what's gonna happen to me now... Well anyways this is chapter 2 of FF fantasy. In this chapter you will learn that... Never mind find out for yourself.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask everyone else.  
  
"What?" Yuffie said.  
  
"He bumped his head Ya, and forgot," Wakka said.  
  
"Oh, we're in Spira right now." She said.  
  
The demon takes hold of a whip made of fire. He whips it at Yuffie. She flies back and lands on the wall right next to where I fell. The demon aims for me.  
  
"Watch out Ya." Wakka said.  
  
"Ahh," I start running.  
  
Wakka throws the ball up at the demon. The demon falls back and on his back.  
  
"Pitiful" some one said.  
  
The demons head surrounded by spurting blood rolls in front of me and stops with the eyes staring at Yuffie.  
  
"That things creepy," she said.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh." The mysterious man laughs.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
The man walks out of the shadows and he smiles at me.  
  
"You still have the sword huh?" he said.  
  
"Oh my god, it's you." I yell.  
  
"Auron?" Wakka asks.  
  
"Heh, you haven't changed a bit Wakka.  
  
"Auron, so that's who you are." I say, "why did you give me this sword, wait that was a dream."  
  
"No that was real. You reminded me of the boy I met earlier. I gave him a sword too. He ended up defeating Sin and Yu Yevon 6 years ago. And I believed you we're the next to come." He said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" I ask.  
  
"Care to join the party?" they ask.  
  
"Sure," I say  
  
"What's you're name kid." Wakka asks.  
  
"My name's ..."  
  
A/N: heheh thought you were going to find out here... I might want to warn people I like to make cliff hangers... so you'll find out in chapter 3 if you read it... and as you see they beat a demon. What happens to the adamant armor find out later in... chapter 3 he he. 


	3. Dream?

Authors Note: This is my chapter 3 of final fantasy fantasy. So I don't think many peeps like this one because I gots no reviews... So this story might die... Only way to keep it alive is to R+R... so enjoy...  
  
"My name's..." I said.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
"Hey you." A girls voice says.  
  
"Huh?" I moan as I get up.  
  
"You got knocked out," she said.  
  
I then noticed who this girl was. It was my friend, Amy. She was so cute staring at me and asking if I was alright. She had nice beautiful long brown hair, blue eyes, and smelled like strawberries.  
  
"Wake up," she yells as she kicks me in the side.  
  
I roll in pain. Then I flip up and tackle her and we roll down a hill. We get to the bottom and we talk.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
  
"I met some weird people," I said, "I was just about to tell them my name and here I was."  
  
Amy leans towards me and laughs. She gives me a kiss. She smiles at me, and gets up. She walks away smiling. I lay there dazed at the fact of her kissing me. I fell back asleep... I think...  
  
"Where did you go?" Yuffie asks.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do something." I say.  
  
Auron pulls his sword out and slashed me. It goes right through me. No mark.  
  
"What the hell," I say.  
  
"Just what I thought," he says.  
  
"You tried to kill me," I say.  
  
"It was a risk is was willing to take..." he said.  
  
Endnote: Is Auron evil we'll find out... Join us next chapter in Auron's Massacre 


End file.
